Just like you
by ziidiie
Summary: Hidup penuh harta dan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau tidak menjaminmu untuk bahagia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Sasuke POV_

Terkadang aku benci ada disini, memang aku bisa mendapatkan yang aku mau dalam sekejap mata. Tetapi konsekuensi yang aku dapat lebih mahal dari apa yang aku pinta.

Seperti sekarang aku berdiri didepan seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas yang kusebut ayah, Uchiha Fugaku dan disebelahnya berdiri wanita yang terlihat lembut yaitu ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto. Wajah mereka terlihat bertolak belakang.

Aku tidak lama berpikir kenapa mereka memanggilku kesini, pastilah karena suatu hal yaitu

"Sasuke, malam ini kau harus ikut dengan kami untuk menghadiri makan malam dengan keluarga Hyuuga". Katanya tegas.

Aku yakin bukan hanya untuk makan malam aku diajak kesana, tapi karena

"Kita juga akan membicarakan tentang pertunanganmu dengan Hyuuga Hinata" Ahh, sudah kuduga. Inilah yang kubenci dari semua yang ada dirumah ini, kekolotan orangtuaku, terutama ayahku. Jangan mentang-mentang keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sudah berteman dari zaman leluhurku, mereka seenaknya membebaniku dengan hal seperti ini.

"Hn" ucapku.

"Baguslah" Kata ayahku puas. Aku benci melihat senyum kepuasannya itu, akan kuhancurkan senyumnya itu sekarang.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau dijodohkan" Akhirnya keluar juga.

Lengkungan senyumnya menghilang tergantikan wajah murka.

"Apa kau bilang!" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya" kataku tidak mau kalah.

BRAK

Tangan besarnya menggebrak meja kayu yang mahal itu, ukh mungkin itu sakit pikirku.

"Beraninya kau, kau pikir siapa kau, Hah!" dia kembali membentakku.

"Sudahlah Fugaku" kulihat ibuku yang ada disampingnya mencoba menenangkannya.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya" kata ibuku, Ukh sial ini yang aku benci.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kerja ayahku. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur atau pergi bersama teman-temanku. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi ibuku akan menemuiku, karena itu lebih baik aku kembali kekamarku daripada harus nanti ibuku mencariku kesana kemari.

BRAK

Ku buka pintu kamarku dengan keras kemudian kututup lagi dengan tidak kalah kerasnya. Kurebahkan badan letihku dikasur, menjadi orang kaya ternyata tidak selalu menyenangkan.

CLEK

Telingaku menangkap suara pintu yang dibuka, biarlah aku tidak peduli siapa yang masuk.

"Sasuke, kau tidur?" suara lembut ibuku menginterupsi telingaku. Kurasakan kasurku sedikit bergerak, kurasa karena ibuku duduk disampingku tepatnya aku memunggunginya. Tangan kecilnya membelai rambutku yang agak mencuat kebelakang.

"Sudah lama ibu tidak membelai rambutmu sayang, sekarang kau sudah besar dan jarang sekali ada dirumah" katanya.

"Hn, langsung saja keintinya. Ibu memintaku agar menikahi Hinata kan?" ujarku, aku bosan jika ibu terus bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Ibu berharap kau bisa mengabulkan permohonan ibu Sasu" Ujarnya sambil terus membelai kepalaku.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya" sahutku sambil memejamkan mata menyesapi perlakuan lembutnya.

"Ibu mohon" Ukh aku benci kata-kata ini, sekarang aku yang terlihat jahat disini.

"Akan kucoba" kataku sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur dan pergi keluar meninggalkan ibuku yang masih terduduk dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia menang.

.

.

.

Membosankan.

Itulah kata yang pas untuk makan malam ini, dengan terpaksa aku duduk disini disebelah ibuku yang berhadapan langsung dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Menurutku dia cantik dengan rambut berwarna Indigo panjangnya dan matanya yang sewarana mutiara, badan yang proposional untuk ukuran seorang wanita tapi tetap saja tidak ada perasaan apapun untukmu nona Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana kalau pertunangannya kita adakan satu bulan lagi?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu, semakin cepat semakin bagus" Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian, Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Fugaku.

"M-Menurutku itu i-ide bagu-s paman" sahut Hinata agak tergagap.

"Hn,terserah saja" Ucapku tidak peduli.

Wajah ayahku terlihat tertekuk mendengar jawabanku, haha rasakan itu.

.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_, kau sekarang sekolah dima-na? A-apa kegiatanmu se-sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

Sekarang aku dan Hinata berada di taman keluarga Hyuuga yang begaya jepang klasik, sedangkan orangtua sedang minum teh mungkin membicarakan bisnis membosankan.

"Sekarang aku sekolah di Konoha International School" jawabku.

"A-aku j-juga disana" kata Hinata tanpa kutanya, Dasar gadis gagap.

Hening, tidak ada yang memulai. Aku mulai bosan dengan suasana disini. Bagaimana aku menikah nanti apa setiap hari kami hidup dalam diam seperti ini, membayangkannya saja aku sudah muak.

DRTT DRTT

Panggilan telepon menyelamatkanku.

'Suigetsu Calling' PIK

"Sasuke kemana saja kau!" Kujauhkan telingaku dari handphone ku karena saking kencangnya suara Suigetsu diseberang sana.

"Kami sedang berkumpul diCafe milik Karin, katanya semua gratis" kata Sui.

Boleh juga pikirku, daripada terjebak bersama gadis gagap disini.

Sebuah ide muncul dikepalaku.

"Baiklah sekarang jemput aku ditaman didepan patung Hokage" ujarku.

"Nah, sekarang bagian kedua" bisikku pada diri sendiri.

Ku dekati Hinata yang dari tadi duduk dikursi taman sambil memainkan jarinya. Dia terkejut saat kudekati, kulihat wajahnya semakin merah.

"A-ada apa Sa-sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya semakin gugup.

"Hinata-_chan_" ku buat agar suaranya terdengar lebih sexy, Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya dan dia semakin kelagapan.

"B-bantu a-ap-a Sasu-ke-_kun_?"

"Kalau ayahku bertanya Kemana aku pergi, bilang padanya aku pergi karena sakit perut" ujarku. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya dan mataku kubuat agak melebar seperti mata anjing, aku bersumpah rasanya mau muntah. Tapi sepertinya ini berhasil pada Hinata.

"B-baiklah Sasuke-_kun_" katanya.

"Terima kasih" ucapku sambil mengecup punggung tangannya. Aku pun langsung melesat pergi dengan memanjat pagar beton.

Dan segera melesat pergi secepat mungkin dari sini, kasihan juga sih Hinata ditinggal tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit aku sampai ditaman didepan patung Hokage.

"Sui lama sekali" kulirik jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 22.05, pantas taman sepi.

Ku edarkan pandanganku kesemua arah, hasilnya nihil tidak ada mobil suigetsu dimanapun. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut panjang dan memakai topi yang memandangku, dia seperti anak perempuan atau laki-laki, sudahlah aku bingung.

kemudian dia mendekati dan mencoba menggapai wajahku mungkin dia terpesona dengan ketampananku, betapa narsisnya diriku tapi hei aku memang tampan.

Kusejajarkan badanku dengannya agar dia bisa menyentuhku.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanyaku sok perhatian.

"Yuukimaru" jawab anak itu.

"Hn, kenapa sendirian?" tanyaku.

"Aku bersama kakakku" jawab Yuukimaru.

"Mana dia?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Aku disini" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangku. Tetapi belum sempat aku berbalik kepalaku terasa sangat sakit dan seketika semuanya gelap.

_End Sasuke POV_

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh, bisa diperdaya anak kecil" cemooh seseorang berkacamata.

Dengan cepat dia merogoh kantung celana dan jas Sasuke.

"Wehh, kaya juga nih anak. Uangnya banyak" ujarnya sambil mengantongi uang dan Handphone Sasuke, sedangkan dompetnya dibuang disembarang tempat.

"Yuukimaru malam ini kita makan kenyang" katanya.

"Ha'i Kabuto-_niisan_" kata anak itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba lelaki bernama Kabuto itu memucat.

"Ada apa _Nii-san_?" tanya Yuukimaru.

"A-ada patroli keliling, sebaiknya kita sembunyikan pria ini" dia menatap sekitar dan berhenti disebuah mobil dengan bak terbuka dibelakangnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Cepat bawa kesana" perintahnya.

"Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja _Nii_-_san?" _tanya Yuukimaru.

"Nanti kalau dia ditemukan dan sadar, dia bisa melaporkan kita. lagipula tadi kau menyebutkan nama aslimu bodoh" ceramah Kabuto.

Dengan susah payah mereka berdua mengangkut badan Sasuke yang terbilang besar dan tinggi.

BRUK

Akhirnya badan Sasuke berhasil diangkat kemobil bak itu.

"Cepat letakkan dia disela-sela kotak" Perintah Kabuto.

Setelah dirasa tersembunyi Kabuto dan Yuukimaru pun pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya, nanti bulan depan saya kemari lagi" seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjangnya keluar dari sebuah toko sayur.

"Sama-sama" ucap pria satunya.

"Sekarang kita bisa pulang" kata siPria berambut putih.

"Iya Tou-_Chan_" sahut anak disampingnya.

Keduanya pun masuk kedalam mobil tanpa tahu dibelakang ada seorang penumpang gelap yang tengah pingsan.

.

.

_To be Continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Ziidiie..

Aku Author pemula banget, saking gugupnya waktu nulis fanfic perdana aku jadi lupa perkenalan di Chapter 1.. :(

Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya..Arigatou.. :)

Happy reading..

Konoha, Sabtu 22.26 malam

"Sasuke kemana ya?" Suigetsu Hozuki dan Karin kini sedang bingung menatap sekitar, masalahnya Sasuke yang akan dijemputnya tidak ada dimanapun.

"Ini gara-gara kau memaksa ikut Karin" kata Suigetsu.

"Aku kan ingin ketemu Sasuke" balas Karin tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berjalan mencari keberadaan Sasuke dan sesekali meneriakkan namanya, Sampai kaki Karin menginjak sesuatu.

"Dompet?" Karin membuka dompet itu dan ternyata itu kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Sui, kemari" teriak Karin, Suigetsu pun dengan cepat menuju kearah Karin.

"Ini punya Sasuke" katanya.

Firasat buruk pun mulai memenuhi benak Karin ditambah dengan kosongnya dompet Sasuke, hanya ada tanda pengenal.

"Sasuke tidak pernah ceroboh seperti ini" kata Karin.

"Kau benar, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan dompetnya kosong tanpa uang Cash" Ucap Suigetsu.

BLETAK

"Aww!" Ringis Suigetsu. Kepalanya langsung benjol karena jitakan Karin.

"_Baka _Sui, yang kau perhatikan hanya uangnya" Karin benar-benar kesal disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya Suigetsu becanda.

Dengan cepat Karin men-dial nomor Sasuke tetapi tidak aktif.

"Ini gawat, kita harus memberitahu yang lain atau keluarganya" Dia kembali masuk kemobilnya dan memacunya menuju Cafe.

.

.

.

"Aku senang bisa bicara bersama anda tuan Hyuuga" Kata Fugaku sambil menyesap teh yang dihidangkan. disebelahnya duduk Uchiha Mikoto yang duduk dengan manis.

"Begitu juga saya tuan Uchiha, dan saya harap kedua anak itu juga sama seperti kita" kekeh Hiashi.

"Ah, kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat mereka" ajak Fugaku.

"Ide bagus" sahut Hiashi.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju taman keluarga Hyuuga. Ditengah jalan Fugaku dan Hiashi tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan bisnis mereka, dan Mikoto hanya diam. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak nyaman dan merasakan firasat buruk tentang Sasuke. Ikatan batin antara Ibu dan anak, eh.

Benar saja saat mereka tiba yang ada hanya Hinata yang duduk sambil memberi makan ikan.

"Dimana Sasuke, Hinata?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pa-paman, ano i-itu katanya Sa-sasuke-_Kun _dia sa-sakit perut jadi pulang du-duluan" gagap Hinata dengan wajah merah padam sambil meremas roknya, dia terus menunduk. Hiashi menatap anaknya, dia tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata saat berbohong yaitu tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya dan wajahnya merah menahan gugup.

"Jangan bohong Hinata, lihat ayah" Kata Hiashi tegas.

"A-aku" Hinata semakin gugup, berbohong adalah kelemahannya karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Akhirnya Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Dasar anak itu!" Fugaku hampir meledak karena kelakuan Sasuke, Mikoto mengelus punggung suaminya agar bisa menenangkannya.

Dia harus tenang karena jika dia seperti Fugaku hanya akan menambah masalah. Mikoto semakin gelisah, kemana Sasuke pergi pikirnya. Jangan sampai dia kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

.

,

.

"Naik naik kepuncak gunung tinggi tinggi sekali" Nyanyian terus terdengar dari dalam mobil dengan terbuka dibagian belakangnya disepanjang jalan dari Konoha menuju Iwagakure.

"Kau tidak lelah atau mengantuk, Konohamaru?" tanya laki-laki besar disebelah yang bernama Jiraiya.

"Tentu tidak, _Tou-chan"_ Ujar si anak. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke Konoha" katanya kemudian.

Tapi tiba-tiba tatapannya menjadi sendu.

Melihat hal itu Jiraiya langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak disampingnya. Jiraiya tersenyum kecut kemudian mengacak acak rambut Konohamaru.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku" Sepertinya dia benci diperlakukan seperti anak-anak walaupun dia masih terbilang anak-anak.

"Baiklah, tapi pakai syalmu disini dingin, kalau kau sakit _Kaachan _pasti akan membunuhku_"_ Kata ayahnya. Si anak pun memakai syal berwarna birunya yang sejak tadi tergeletak disamping tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Otogakure, Minggu 08.00 pagi

"_Tadaima" _Jiraiya memasuki rumah bersama Konohamaru.

TAP TAP

BUAGH

"Aww sakit, apa salahku Tsunade?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipinya yang memar.

"Dasar Jiraiya bodoh, kenapa kau bawa Konohamaru ikut denganmu!" teriak wanita bernama Tsunade itu.

"Dia yang memaksaku" lirihnya. Mata coklat madunya berbalik menatap Konohamaru yang berusaha kabur duluan.

"Konohamaru mulai sekarang jangan pergi tanpa seizinku, mengerti!" perintah Tsunade penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Konohamaru membalikkan badannya dan bergaya memberi hormat.

"Ha'i _Kaachan" _katanya dan langsung lari terbirit-birit kelantai atas.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP

Konohamaru terus berlari dari lantai bawah hingga atas menuju kamarnya.

"Hei jangan berlarian dikoridor!" kata seseorang dari dalam kamar bercat hijau yang dilewati Konohamaru.

"Cerewet!" Katanya, belum dia masuk kekamar terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Terlihat sosok gadis berambut dengan warna tidak lazim yaitu Pink dari balik pintu.

"Beraninya kau! Kemari kau!" Dengan cepat dia berhasil menarik syal biru yang dipakai Konohamaru. Dengan ketakutan Konohamaru berusaha melepaskan syalnya, tapi terlambat sepasang lengan mengamit kedua lengannya dari belakang.

"L-Lepaskan aku Sakura-_Neechan" _Ketakutan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Hoho, mau dilepaskan ya?" Gadis bernama Sakura itu menyeringai. "Baiklah" Sakura melepaskan Lengannya dari Konohamaru.

"Fiuuhh, syukurlah" Konohamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. Belum sempat Konohamaru pergi menjauh pipinya sudah ditarik oleh Sakura.

"Hehashan hahu!(Lepaskan aku!)" Jeritnya kesakitan.

"Hoho, adikku yang manis ini minta dilepaskan ya?" Kata Sakura dengan suara dibuat-buat manja. "Asal kau berjanji tidak berlari dilorong lagi" Konohamaru menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Sakura pun melepaskan Konohamaru, dan secepat kilat dia masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri. Tiba-tiba kepala Konohamaru menyembul dari pintu.

"Dasar monster Pinky" ejek Konohamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Perempatan siku-siku tercetak jelas didahi lebar Sakura dan tangannya mulai mengepal, melihat itu Konohamaru langsung menutup pintunya. Sakura hampir mendobrak pintu kamar seandainya suara Tsunade tidak menginterupsinya.

"Sakura kemari bantu _Kaasan!_" teriak Tsunade dari bawah.

"Aarrgh, aku datang" geram Sakura.

.

.

.

_Sakura POV_

"Ada apa _Kaasan_?" tanyaku basa basi padahal aku sudah tahu kalau _Kaasan _memanggilku karena membantunya mengangkut barang, aku terdengar seperti kuli saja.

"Periksa kotak-kotaknya apa masih ada sayur yang tersisa dibelakang sana" tunjuknya kearah mobil yang terparkir dihalaman. Seenaknya dia menyuruhku, sedangkan dia bersantai atau aerobik rutin bersama ibu-ibu, mentang-mentang ini hari minggu. Dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku menuju bagian belakang mobil.

"Ng.."

Tunggu sebentar, aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Ugh"

Tuh kan aku tidak salah dengar tapi tidak ad siapa-siapa disini, kecuali ada sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata disini.

Berbekal latihan beladiri,latihan otot dan angkat beban bersama _Kaasan _tiap minggu, ku beranikan diri untuk mendekat.

Kulihat ada semacam buntut berwarna gelap disela-sela kotak dan bergerak-gerak. Apa mungkin ada ayam kesasar?, kalau beneran ayam mungkin bisa dibuat Chicken Katsu buat makan malam neh, ngiler.

Ku tarik buntut itu dengan sekuat tenaga, satu, dua, ti..

Ooh, Ternyata yang keluar kepala manusia.

Loading...

5%

24%

50%

85%

99%

100%

HEHHHH...!

Kepala manusia...!

KYAAAA...!

_To be continued_

Aduhh,amburadul..

Saya ngetik dengan mata merem melek ditengah malam, jadinya ancurr n pndek abz..

Tpi semoga terhibur..

Read and Review..:)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again dengan Fanfic yang super duper aneh..

Wahhh, dah lama bangett ga update chapter..

Kesibukan Magang menyita waktu dan pikiran, jadi ga ada ide buat nulis..

Tapi disempat-sempatin update chapter, updatenya juga dari Hp..

Semoga kalian ga bosan ya bacanya..

Ziidie :)

Naruto tetep punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3.

BRUKK..

Sakura terkejut hingga jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Sang empu kepala mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Saking terkejutnya Sakura tidak bisa lagi berteriak dan hanya melongo melihat seseorang yang mencoba bergerak sempoyongan layaknya zombie.

TAP..

Akhirnya dengan susah payah Sasuke berhasil turun dari bak mobil tepat didepan Sakura. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat darah yang sudah mengering disekitar pelipis Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba Sasuke hilang keseimbangan hingga jatuh ke arah Sakura yang terduduk, bau mint langsung menguar disekitar Sakura membuatnya refleks memeluk tubuh ringkih yang jatuh dipangkuannya.

"Sakura kau tidak_, wah sepertinya aku mengganggu ya." ujar Jiraiya.

Sakura yang baru menyadari posisinya yang memeluk Sasuke langsung memerah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir Tou-chan." Sahut Sakura kesal.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Jiraiya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, dia ada diantara kotak-kotak disana." tunjuk Sakura kearah bak mobil.

"Dan dia terluka." lanjutnya, diwajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran.

"Aku mengerti, sekarang bawa dia kedalam." kata Jiraiya. Mereka berdua memapah tubuh Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil kedalam rumah, mereka merebahkannya diatas futon diruang tengah.

"Dia terluka dibagian belakang kepalanya, mungkin dipukul dengan sesuatu." ujar Sakura sambil memeriksa kepala Sasuke dengan teliti, dia bersyukur karena Kaa-channya sering mengajarinya pengobatan.

"Tou-chan tolong ambilkan air hangat dan lap bersih." ujarnya, Jiraiya mengangguk dan menuju dapur sedangkan Sakura segera mengambil obat-obatan, tidak lama Jiraiya datang membawa sebaskom air hangat dan lap bersih.

"Terima kasih Tou-chan." dengan cekatan dia langsung membersihkan luka dipelipis Sasuke hingga kebelakang kepalanya, setelah bersih dia membalut kepala Sasuke dengan kapas obat dan perban. Jiraiya yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan kagum dengan keahlian putrinya ini. Tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam, dia berpaling kearah Jiraiya wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Err, bisa Tou-chan gantikan bajunya?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Bukannya dia pacarmu?" goda Jiraiya sambil nyengir.

"Dia bukan pacarku!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"HAHAHAHA, jangan marah Sakura sayang." kata Jiraiya sambil tertawa geli.

"Ada apa sih berisik sekali disini." Sakura dan Jiraiya menoleh kearah suara, ternyata Konohamaru. Wajahnya kusut karena kurang tidur.

"Wah, siapa dia? Pacarmu ya Nee-chan?" tanyanya tanpa dosa sambil mendekat, yang ditanya sudah siap mengepalkan tangannya.

BLETAKK

"Aww, kenapa aku dipukul?" tanya Konohamaru bingung.

"Diam kau anak kecil." sahut Sakura. Jiraiya yang melihat perang dingin antara keduanya segera mengambil tindakan melerai keduanya.

"Hei berhenti berkelahinya, Sakura kau ambil pakaian ganti untuknya dan kau Konohamaru lebih baik kau mandi sekarang." kata Jiraiya panjang lebar, dan mereka berdua segera pergi sambil terus memaki satu sama lain. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, bagaimanapun juga itulah salah satu hal yang membuat rumah ini menjadi hangat.

_Sasuke POV_

Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun disini. Semuanya gelap, aku harus lari ya harus. Ku pacu kakiku dengan cepat tapi semuanya tetaplah gelap. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Sasuke."

Suara, ada suara seseorang. Seorang lelaki atau perempuan, aku sulit membedakannya karena rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam dengan ikatan di bagian bawah rambutnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya, tapi dia tersenyum. Siapa dia?

"Sebaiknya kau bangun Sasuke."

Nggh..

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

Rasanya sangat sulit membuka mata.

Ugh..

Kepalaku berdenyut hebat dan rasanya mau pecah..

Rasanya ada yang menarik rambutku dengan kasar, aku harus berusaha membuka mata sekarang.

KYAAAA...

Suara, aku mendengar suara lagi tapi terdengar seperti perempuan. Kupaksakan tubuhku bergerak, Uchiha tidak pernah lemah.

Pandanganku masih sangat buram, semuanya tidak jelas. Tunggu ada sesuatu berwarna, Pink tapi aku tidak peduli yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini, tapi badanku tidak bisa lagi digerakkan dan semuanya kembali gelap yang bisa kurasakan hanya sesuatu yang hangat dan wangi Cherry yang menenangkan untukku.

_End Sasuke POV_

Konoha, 10.00 AM

"Bagaimana? Ada kabar tentang Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas.

Fugaku hanya menggeleng sembari menutup teleponnya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." ujar Fugaku.

"Anak itu pasti sekarang bersama teman-temannya, dasar anak bodoh dia sudah mempermalukanku didepan Hyuuga." Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah.

"Seharusnya kita tidak memaksanya, aku takut hal yang sama terjadi pada Sasuke." lirih Mikoto sambil menahan isakannya di dada Fugaku.

TOK TOK..

Ketukan pintu sukses mengejutkan mereka, Mikoto dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Masuk."

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi ada dua teman tuan muda Sasuke ingin menemui anda berdua. Katanya ini tentang tuan muda." ujar pelayan itu.

"Apa! Suruh mereka kemari sekarang!" perintahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Suigetsu dan Karin duduk berhadapan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto didalam ruangan kerja Fugaku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku, sukses membuat dua anak muda didepannya shock.

"Ini, kami menemukannya ditaman saat akan menjemput Sasuke." Ujar Karin sambil menunjukkan dompet Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia dirampok, karena semua uang didalamnya lenyap." Ujar Suigetsu menambahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan ponselnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kami tidak menemukannya dan saat kami menghubunginya, ponsel tidak aktif. Mungkin dicuri." kata Karin.

"Bagaimana ini Fugaku?" Raut kecemasan Mikoto semakin terlihat, kini matanya mulai tergenang air mata.

"Menurutmu apakah Sasuke sudah mati?" tanya Suigetsu polos sukses membuat Karin memberikan deathglare paling mematikan, Mikoto pingsan ditempat, dan juga membuat Fugaku_

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI RUMAHKU!" meledak hebat.

Otogakure, 12.35 PM

Ugh..

Rintihan terdengar dari seseorang yang terbaring diruang tengah rumah Jiraiya. Iris onixnya terbuka pelan mengerjap berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dari pintu geser di sampingnya.

"Eh, Kau sudah sadar? Nee-chan dia sudah bangun!" teriak Konohamaru.

Sakura berlari tergesa dari dapur dan melihat Sasuke berusaha bergerak dengan kondisinya yang lemah.

"Jangan bergerak banyak, istirahatlah dulu."

"D-dimana a-ku." lirih Sasuke.

"Kau ada di desa Otogakure sekarang." jawab Sakura sembari membantu Sasuke duduk.

"A-aku haru-s pergi." ujar Sasuke memaksakan diri, dia benci diurus oleh orang lain karena itu membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Tapi kau masih belum sembuh benar." Sakura berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga, sayangnya hal itu sia-sia karena Sasuke lebih kuat walaupun dalam keadaan sakit.

Sasuke beranjak menuju pintu geser didekatnya dan hampir bisa keluar sebelum dirasakannya seseorang memanggulnya seperti karung beras dan menghempaskannya kembali ke futon.

"Kalau sakit jangan menyusahkan orang, teme." suara cempreng itu menusuk ketelinga Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, kapan kau pulang." tanya Sakura kepada laki-laki tampan dengan tiga garis tipis menyerupai kumis diwajahnya berambut seperti durian berwarna kuning.

"Baru saja Sakura-chan." jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Naruto Nii-chan!" teriak Konohamaru.

"Yo, Konohamaru." Sapanya sambil terus memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"K-kurang aja-r kau, do-be." rintihan Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat Naruto berpaling menatapnya, Onix dan Biru shapire bertatapan sengit.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku dobe, dasar teme." balas Naruto.

"Do-be."

"Teme."

Sakura dan Konohamaru hanya bisa memijit kepala mereka saat dua lelaki tampan itu saling memaki.

Sepertinya keadaan rumah ini akan semakin ramai..

_to be continued.._

Read and Review..

Makasih yang Udah Review, sorry ga Bisa ditulisin namanya satu-satu disini yaa..

Ziidie :)


End file.
